A network may provide services to a region including a variety of areas in which different activities may occur. For example, when the network provides services to a school, a first area may be a cafeteria while a second area may be a library. A mobile unit with an audio output device may be disposed in the first area and move into the second area. The first area may be designated as an open environment where the audio output device may be used with any volume level. The second area may be designated as a restricted environment where the audio output device may be used with a strict volume level. In the case where the mobile unit is moved from the first area to the second area, a user of the mobile unit may forget to set the volume level to the predetermined level of the area. Thus, the mobile unit may have a volume level that is too high for the area. Conversely, in the case where the mobile unit is moved from the second area to the first area, a user of the mobile unit may not set the volume level, thereby leaving the mobile unit having a volume level that may be too low for the area.